Dentro del corazón
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Nuestros mayores deseos están dentro de nuestro corazón y sólo hay un lugar donde puedas verlos reflejados. ¿Quieres conocerlo? Adéntrate en su origen...


Hola! Hace muchísimo que no publico nada sólo mío porque ahora estoy embarcada en exclusiva en el proyecto conjunto con mi amiga Nigriv como **Guilmains**. Pero echando un vistazo a mis historias, he visto que tengo este mini escrito desde hace un año y medio, y como prácticamente nadie lo ha leído, he pensado subirlo aquí junto con mis otras locuras para que estén todas juntitas. Básicamente la idea me la dio una de nuestras lectoras en Guilmains: ella es **Stiby** y a ella le dediqué este mini aunque tampoco llegué a dárselo a leer en su momento. ¿La razón? Pues simplemente porque es una historia que puede ser extraña, que pueda tener poca magia aunque sea mucha la que se intenta reflejar. Pero sea como sea, la escribí con ilusión porque el tema me llamaba la atención y eso es lo que me importa. Si quieres saber de qué se trata, ya sabes que tienes qué hacer ;) No es de mis mejores escritos pero espero que te guste.

Y por último, no voy a hacer un disclaimer de los que hago en HH pero sí recordaré que todo sobre lo que escribo pertenece a JK y sólo los tomo prestados para que mi musa idee cositas con ellos y yo lo pueda reflejar a través de mi pluma.

Aquí os dejo con esta historia que comienza con un cuento...

* * *

**DENTRO DEL CORAZON**

"_Érase una vez un bebé que vivía con sus padres en una pequeña cabaña al pie de un río y cerca de un bosque, el cual decían estaba encantado, lleno de hadas, gnomos, elfos y duendes, a los que nunca nadie había visto. Este niño era feliz, estaba rodeado del cariño y la calidez de sus padres, de la tranquilidad y el sosiego de su entorno. Tenía todo lo que un niño de su edad podía querer dentro de su entendimiento y su necesidad. Y así iba creciendo, sin preocupaciones ni problemas. _

_Un día, mientras estaba dormido en su cama, una sombra se asomó a la ventana. Alguien le observaba detenidamente y era tanta la fijación, que logró despertar al niño. Tendría entonces unos cinco añitos pero era tan espabilado como un niño mayor. El pequeño se quedó mirando a quien le observaba, sin miedo, sin temor alguno por la inesperada aparición. Su única reacción fue sonreír y bajar deslizándose de la camita. Cuando sus piececitos descalzos tocaron el suelo, corrió hacia la ventana y poniéndose de puntillas, esbozó más aún su sonrisa._

_-Hola bebé –le dijo una voz dulce y fina- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_

_El niño asintió risueño y trató de encaramarse a la ventana para salir al exterior. Pero antes de que terminara de poner una rodilla en el alfeizar, se alzó en el aire suavemente para terminar posándose en el césped del jardín. _

_-Jejejee –rió- Parezco un pájaro –aún sonriente, observó a su acompañante que le devolvía la sonrisa y la miró con curiosidad- Qué rara eres._

_-No soy rara, soy un hada._

_-¿Un hada como en los cuentos? –se sorprendió el niño._

_-Bueno, más o menos. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –le repitió._

_El niño asintió y el hada le cogió de la mano encaminándose con él hacia el lateral de la casa, aproximándose a las lindes del bosque. El hada era igual de bajita que el niño, en realidad parecía también una niña delgadita, de rostro redondeado y nariz respingona y pecosilla. Unos expresivos ojos de color violeta parpadeaban continuamente y un largo pelo de color rosa enmarcaba su carita. Telas sedosas de colores pasteles hacían de vestido ataviando su frágil cuerpecito. Una vez en el interior del bosque, el hada y el niño jugaron con los animalitos y las flores, con las plantas y los peces del río. El niño estaba encantado con su nueva amiga y ella con él. Desde ese día, cada tarde se reunían en secreto cuando la madre del niño lo dejaba supuestamente durmiendo la siesta. El niño siempre se hacía el dormido para que su madre se marchara de la habitación porque sabía que su amiga el hada estaría esperando bajo la ventana para hacerle volar a través de ella y llevarlo al bosque a jugar. Un día, el hada le dijo: _

_-Quiero hacerte un regalo, bebé -el niño abrió mucho los ojos y dio unas palmadas contento- Quiero regalarte un don._

_-¿Un qué? –preguntó el niño._

_-Un don –sonrió el hada- Ahora eres muy pequeño para entenderlo pero cuando seas mayor sabrás lo que es._

_-Pero dime qué es –insistió- ¿Es para jugar?_

_-Uuuummm… -titubeó el hada- No exactamente. Tendrás el don de poder ver el deseo del corazón de los demás y podrás describírselo de tal forma que lo creerán real. _

_-No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo –negó tristemente a lo que el hada volvió a sonreír._

_-No te preocupes. Con el tiempo lo sabrás. –alzó la mano y tocó durante unos segundos la frente del niño para seguidamente, posar los dedos sobre el corazón del muchachito que vio como una suave luz parpadeaba allí donde el hada le había tocado._

_-Uy, ¡luz! –se sorprendió mirando al hada._

_-Ahora cierra los ojos. Tenemos que volver._

_Y haciendo caso de su amiga, el niño cerró los ojos sintiendo como se apoderaba de él un profundo sueño."_

-¿Y qué más, abuelo? ¿A dónde llevó el hada al niño?

Oswald y su nieto paseaban por un camino tranquilo, entre árboles y setos, mientras éste le contaba al pequeño el cuento. Disfrutaba haciéndolo porque sabía que era la mayor pasión de su querido nieto Eric, el escucharle relatar historias, hacer que su imaginación volara e intentar que con sólo palabras tocara la magia.

-Pues… que el niño se hizo mayor y comprendió lo que el hada le dijo aquella tarde. Le había concedido la capacidad de poder ver el deseo más profundo de los corazones de las personas y si estaba en su mano, siempre intentaba hacerlos realidad. Y si no era así, lo que ocurría la gran mayoría de las veces para su tristeza, se los describía de forma tan clara que las personas creían sentir por un momento que eran verdad. Eso les hacía felices porque les daba fuerza e ilusión para proseguir con sus vidas. –Eric le escuchaba con la boca abierta y Oswald siguió contándole- ¿Y sabes qué pasaba? Pues que en estos casos, algunos trataban de conseguir ellos mismos, si era posible, los deseos leídos de sus propios corazones. Y otros simplemente disfrutaban con la sensación que les producía con sus palabras ya que muchas veces no eran deseos factibles de realizar aunque llamearan con fuerza en su interior.

-¿Y todo el mundo tenía un deseo? –preguntó curioso.

-Todo el mundo –asintió- Y si alguien no albergaba deseo alguno en su corazón significaba que era un hombre feliz y tenía todo lo que quería. Pero eso era muy difícil de encontrar.

-¿Y el hombre? ¿No tenía ningún deseo propio?

Oswald se detuvo suspirando profundamente y miró a su nieto.

-Sí, también tenía. Pero… sobre todo había uno, uno poderoso que le hizo viajar por medio mundo: volver a encontrarse con la magia para descubrir la forma en que su don no se perdiera con él cuando él desapareciera.

-¡Oh! ¿Y lo consiguió?

-Pues no lo sé –sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su nieto- Es solo un cuento. –miró a su alrededor fijando sus ojos en unas viejas ruinas y volvió a murmurar- Solo un cuento…

-Abuelo… ¿y tu deseo cuál sería?

El hombre no contestó, sino que había perdido la mirada en las ruinas, entrecerrando los ojos, y ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba por unos segundos.

-Abuelo –volvió a llamar el niño tirándole de la manga.

-Sí, dime…-respondió tratando de centrarse en su nieto.

-Que qué deseo tienes tú.

Oswald tomó la mano del niño para encaminarse de nuevo al pueblo y contestó:

-Que tu abuela aún estuviera con nosotros.

Días después, Oswald se fue solo a caminar y retomó el mismo sendero que había recorrido con su nieto. Quería volver por allí, asegurarse de que sus sentidos no le engañaban aunque era lo más probable. Cuando llegó, las imponentes ruinas parecían esperar su visita. No podía definir a qué correspondían pero sin duda era a un lugar que debía haber sido grande y extenso. Desde que llegó a aquel pueblo hacía ya más de veinte años, recordaba aquellas ruinas allí, impasibles y estáticas ante los días y días que pasaban. Ni siquiera la erosión propia de la piedra al paso del tiempo parecía hacerles efecto. Pero algo le llamaba desde allí y no sabía qué era. Lo único que sabía era que quería adentrarse, necesitaba hacerlo y, a pesar de un viejo cartel de advertencia que indicaba la prohibición del traspaso, se adentró en aquellos inmensos terrenos ruinosos. ¿Qué encontraría? Lo que buscaba. ¿Y qué buscaba? No lo sabía con seguridad. Sus pasos le llevaron a un centenar de metros alejados de la entrada vallada y se quedó quieto esperando… algo. _"Solo son mis ganas…" _pensó abatido y cerró los ojos. Pero al abrirlos, una imagen llegó como un rayo hasta su retina, desapareciendo con la misma rapidez. Parpadeó aturdido, confuso, sin entender por qué sus ojos, o quizá su imaginación, le estaba jugando aquella mala pasada. Antes de poder seguir dilucidando qué estaba ocurriendo, sintió una presencia cercana. Oswald se giró y vio a dos jóvenes muchachas que sin duda debían ser de otra provincia porque no las había visto antes por el pueblo. Se inclinó levemente y las saludó.

-Buen día tengáis, señoras. No esperaba encontrar aquí a nadie.

-Solo paseábamos –dijeron- ¿Y vos?

-Yo solo estaba… -dudó- tratando de no volverme loco. –terminó diciendo apesadumbrado.

-¿Por qué lo decís? –preguntó una de ellas, de baja estatura, cara redonda y agradable expresión.

-Porque... –mostró una tímida sonrisa- verdaderamente creo que mis ojos y mi mente ya me engañan a esta edad. –volvió a mirar a las ruinas pero centró finalmente su atención en las dos mujeres

-¿Y que os ha llevado adentraros en unos terrenos privados? -preguntó la otra joven, alta, de largo cabello negro y expresión algo más seria.

-Simplemente… tenía curiosidad por ver más de cerca estas ruinas –las mujeres se miraron fugazmente- Mi imaginación me juega a veces malas pasadas. Hace unos días tuve la impresión de ver algo más que ruinas y hoy me ha parecido ver algo similar.

-¿Y qué creéis haber visto?

-Un hermoso castillo…

Al escucharle, las dos mujeres se tensaron inconscientemente, algo que Oswald no notó pues de nuevo observaba las viejas ruinas.

-Teníamos que haberlo reforzado con más embrujos anti-muggle –susurró la joven bajita pero el hombre se giró como impulsado por un resorte al captar sus palabras.

-¿Embrujo? ¿Habéis dicho embrujo? –preguntó ansioso pero no contestaron- Y habéis dicho… ¡muggle! ¡Gente no mágica! –las mujeres asombradas no sabían cómo reaccionar pero dejaron que el hombre continuara hablando- Conozco esa palabra. He viajado por medio mundo y la he oído, sé lo que significa. Sé que yo soy un muggle porque no tengo poderes mágicos, no puedo hacer magia… a pesar de todo. –se acercó más a ellas y les preguntó- Señoras, ¿sois hechiceras?

-¿Y por qué queréis saber algo así? –preguntó la joven morena un poco reticente.

-Porque… -exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones- porque llevo años buscando alguien que me ayude, alguien que tenga la capacidad, el poder y el conocimiento mágico suficiente para indicarme qué debo hacer y cómo. Y a pesar de haber conocido magos, brujas y hechiceros, ninguno sabía cómo ayudarme.

-¿Acaso creéis en la magia, caballero? –se interesó la muchacha bajita.

-Creo en ella, sí. Con todo mi corazón.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitáis exactamente? –preguntó la otra mujer. Oswald cerró los ojos por un momento y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Un consejo, un hechizo, no lo sé. Solo sé que mis días están próximos a terminar y quisiera que algo que hay en mí, algo bonito y que da fuerzas e ilusión a los demás, no se pierda –y añadió viendo que no parecían entender- Es una larga historia.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron unos momentos como si mentalmente estuvieran debatiendo qué hacer y finalmente, volvieron a observar al hombre. La sonrisa de éste era triste pero tan sincera que decidieron escucharle.

-Nos gustaría escuchar esa historia pero acompáñenos. Queremos que también la oigan dos amigos nuestros. Y… quién sabe, quizá podamos ayudarle.

Oswald amplió su sonrisa y siguió a las mujeres que se adentraron entre las piedras de las ruinas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Will! ¡Lizzy!

Oswald corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían calle abajo para llegar al taller donde su hija y su yerno trabajaban, llamándolos a voz en grito. La hija se asomó asustada.

-¡Padre! ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó tomándole del brazo cuando llegó y llevándolo hacia el interior para que se sentara. La expresión feliz de Oswald a pesar de la premura ansiosa con la que les llamaba, hizo que su hija aún se confundiera más- ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me asustes!

-¿Qué pasa, suegro? –preguntó Will cuando asomó la cabeza desde la trastienda.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda –dijo jadeando aún y pasándose un pañuelo por la frente sudorosa.

-Pero ¿en qué, padre? –Lizzy se había agachado a su lado tomándole la otra mano- Sabes que te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

-Lo sé, cariño –acarició la mano de su hija- Veréis, necesito… fabricar un espejo.

Lizzy miró a su marido que debía tener la misma expresión desconcertada que ella pero fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Un espejo, Oswald? Pero… ¿para qué?

-Para mi don. -la pareja volvió a mirarse y Lizzy, negando con la cabeza, se levantó para sentarse a su lado en otra silla- Por fin he conocido a dos magos y dos brujas que me han dicho cómo puedo hacerlo.

-Papá –llamó la joven suavemente- ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto y… sabes que la magia no existe. No tienes ningún don.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Lizzy? Sabes que es cierto.

-Lo tuyo es intuición, imaginación y ganas de hacer feliz a la gente haciéndoles soñar. No puedes pensar que es algo más…-buscó la palabra-… profundo. Además, debes tener cuidado al hablar de estos temas. La gente es muy desconfiada y le da miedo la brujería. Puedes meterte en problemas.

-Pero esto no es brujería… -repuso bajando la cabeza apesadumbrado, mientras su hija se mordía el labio nerviosa al ver que había entristecido a su padre. Entonces, Will se agachó junto a ellos y preguntó.

-¿Y qué harías con ese espejo, Oswald?

-Traspasar mi… -miró de reojo ligeramente a su hija y volvió a centrar la mirada en su yerno diciendo con seguridad- mi don al espejo y poder marcharme tranquilo de este mundo. Así la gente podrá ver reflejado lo que desea de la misma manera… ¡qué digo!, de mejor manera de la que yo puedo describírselo. Debe ser un espejo grande, alto hasta el techo. Con…-se quedó pensativo un instante-… con un marco dorado, sí. Y labrado –sonrió- quedará más bonito.

Un suspiro profundo por parte de la joven Lizzy los dejó en silencio por unos momentos pero finalmente, fue ella quién retomó la palabra.

-Papá, aunque quisiéramos, no tenemos los medios suficientes para fabricar un espejo así.

-Tenemos todos mis ahorros, hija. He trabajado duro durante toda mi vida y estoy dispuesto a emplear esos frutos en la fabricación de este espejo. –se giró completamente hacia ella y la tomó de ambas manos- Es lo último que quiero hacer en esta vida. Dame ese gusto. –la joven le miró enternecida por su insistencia tan ilusionada pero sin saber qué decirle. Oswald prosiguió- Cuando ese espejo esté terminado y todo listo, podrás asomarte a él y… -la miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, cerró los párpados un momento y volvió a abrirlos sonriente- podrás verte en una bonita casa como la que teníamos cuando eras pequeña, con un jardín precioso en la entrada. Mi pequeño Eric estará jugando en el porche y tú estarás sentada allí, en una mecedora durmiendo a un bebé, una niña –Lizzy alzó las cejas ruborizándose- mientras esperas a que Will llegue a casa. Estarás viviendo tranquila y feliz –acarició a su hija en la mejilla y se giró hacia su yerno mirándolo igual que había hecho con su hija y le dijo- Y tú… tú te verás reflejado como el mejor ebanista de toda la provincia. Tendrás una cuadrilla propia de trabajadores, leales y responsables. Te verás con una seguridad económica que ofrecerle a los tuyos como nunca lo habías imaginado y te sentirás muy dichoso. –se dirigió de nuevo a ambos y añadió- Veréis ese reflejo en el espejo porque son los más profundos deseos de vuestros corazones –les sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de forma especial- Y la razón por la que podréis verlos reflejados es porque la magia realmente existe y lo hará posible.

Lizzy y Will se miraron esbozando una sonrisa. Fuese un don o no, fuese real o no, Oswald parecía siempre sacar de ellos sus mayores deseos, transformarlos en palabras y hacerles creer que podían ser reales. Les llenaba de ilusión y ganas de conseguir ese estado de tranquilidad, seguridad y felicidad que anhelaban. Y sólo por revivir esa sensación, por tomar fuerzas de ella y luchar por conseguirlo y hacerla real, y por cumplir el que su padre consideraba su último sueño, merecía la pena intentarlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Casi dos meses después, el espejo se terminó de fabricar. Oswald quiso utilizar las mejores maderas; se empeñó en que el labrado que lo decorara fuera perfecto, exquisito, lleno de formas que recordaran las hojas de un bosque y las ondulaciones que la brisa producía en las aguas de un río. El dorado que revistió la madera fue tan brillante y tan logrado que verdaderamente parecía que era oro puro. El panel del espejo era totalmente claro, sin una sola imperfección. Reflejaba toda la estancia donde se encontraba con naturalidad, como si realmente solo hubiera un marco y la habitación siguiera más allá de aquella imagen pudiendo traspasar a aquel lado. En conjunto, el espejo era enorme, llegaba hasta el techo y pesaba considerablemente con lo que sin más remedio, tuvieron que dejarlo en la trastienda del taller. Conforme el tiempo de fabricación había ido transcurriendo, la salud de Oswald más se había resentido. Pero era tanta la ilusión y la emoción que reflejaban sus ojos y su rostro cada vez que entraba en la trastienda y veía los progresos, que parecía rejuvenecer años.

Aquel atardecer, allí estaban los tres, Will, Lizzy y Oswald, admirando el producto que con tanto trabajo habían logrado. Realmente, mucho esfuerzo y muchos recursos empleados habían terminado por crear un espejo digno del palacio más elegante y a pesar de que el joven matrimonio sabía que aquel enorme panel no iba a servir para nada especial, allí estaban, felices de ver cómo su padre y suegro sonreía dichoso reflejándose en su cristal.

-Ahora solo queda el toque final –dijo sin mirarles directamente, sino a través del reflejo- Entonces, sí podré estar tranquilo.

Se aproximó lentamente al cristal, observando las molduras y la grandiosidad del arco. Cuando volvió a mirarse él mismo, se vio cansado, un anciano canoso pero con tal brillo en la mirada que el chaval que tenía dentro parecía rebelarse por segundos. Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones y los exhaló con fuerza, levantando las manos hasta situarlas en el espejo. Temblaba ligeramente a causa de la emoción y los nervios, sabía que aquello no tendría vuelta atrás pero… estaba decidido, era necesario que lo hiciera. Sentía cómo la vida se le estaba escapando y aquella era la única solución. Tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos, se quedó en silencio unos segundos más hasta que comenzó a recitar:

-Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo… Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo…

Lizzy y Will se miraron tristemente_."Pobrecito, se le está yendo la cabeza…"_ murmuró la joven conteniendo el nudo en su garganta. Su padre, tan buena persona que había sido siempre, estaba convencido de tener un don especial, creía ver el deseo de los corazones, y ahora ahí estaba, imaginando que podía comunicarse con aquel espejo enorme y que iba a traspasarle esa capacidad que creía tener en su interior. Recordaba desde pequeña que siempre le había hablado de esas sensaciones que captaba de los demás pero… siempre lo tomó como historias para entretenerla. Lo que no hubiese imaginado nunca es que realmente él se creyera su propio cuento hasta ese punto. Por un momento sintió que habían hecho mal en fabricar aquel espejo porque, a parte de no saber qué hacer con él, sólo estaba alimentando la locura que su padre albergaba en su cabeza por una razón muy simple: la magia no existía por mucho que él dijera.

Abatida al verle así, recitando una y otra vez aquella frase sin sentido, soltó la mano de su marido decidida a coger a su padre y llevárselo de allí. Pero antes de poder dar un paso al frente, Will la retuvo:

-Mira…

En la parte superior de la moldura había comenzado a brillar una suave luz. Era extraño porque la trastienda apenas tenía ventanas y la luz que entraba de la calle o la que mismamente había dentro de la estancia no era suficiente como para reflejarse en el espejo y menos a esa altura. Oswald seguía y seguía recitando sin detenerse…

-Esto no es tu cara…

mientras la moldura superior parecía cobrar vida propia, centelleando, formando símbolos, letras…

-…sino de tu corazón el deseo.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo y por mucho que parpadeasen o se restregasen los ojos, allí estaba aquel fenómeno extraño, cambiando el relieve de la parte superior del espejo. Will se acercó un paso y trató de leer lo que las letras iban formando. Entrecerró los ojos y pronunció en voz alta:

-Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse…

La extraña frase que se asemejaba al latín quedó marcada en la moldura tras varios segundos más y la luz que había recubierto esa zona fue bajando por el resto del panel hasta que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejando de nuevo la habitación con la iluminación que tenía previamente. Oswald mantenía las manos sobre el cristal pero ya había dejado de recitar la frase. Sólo algo más salió de sus labios antes de retirarse:

-El espejo de Oesed…

Ninguno de los tres habló durante varios minutos. Lizzy y Will estaban estupefactos, no podían creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. No entendían qué significaba aquello. Pero Oswald sí lo sabía perfectamente y les miró sonriente aunque no dijo palabra alguna. Volvió a mirar al espejo, situándose frente a él justo en el medio y cerrando los ojos al tomar aire, los abrió de nuevo, esbozando aún más su sonrisa ante la imagen reflejada: una mujer un poco más baja que él, de cabellos dorados recogidos en un moño y de un gran parecido físico a su hija, se situaba junto a él tomándole de la mano. Oswald murmuró:

- Mi linda Elisabeth… espérame… Pronto, muy pronto…

Lizzy apretó con fuerza la mano de Will sin saber qué pasaba, por qué su padre nombraba a su madre como si estuviera hablando con ella. Se acercó a él para tomarle del hombro pero antes de que lo hiciera, Oswald se giró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas pero llenos de felicidad.

-Ya está todo terminado…

Besó a su hija en la frente, apretó la mano de su yerno y salió de la habitación dejándoles solos. Lizzy se había quedado plantada en el sitio, sin reaccionar. Una duda comenzaba a recorrerla interiormente haciéndole temblar: ¿Y si su padre siempre había dicho la verdad y ese don era real? ¿Y si era cierto que ese espejo mostraría el deseo de sus corazones? ¿Y si era verdad que la magia existía? Con la respiración acelerada y temblando de pies a cabeza, avanzó un par de pasos hacia el panel. Will iba tras ella porque se sentía en la misma tesitura que su mujer: dudoso, expectante, asombrado, temeroso… La pareja se vio reflejada tal y como estaban, todo era normal, un reflejo como en cualquier otro espejo… hasta que algo varió: el fondo cambió mostrando un jardín cuidado, lleno de flores; una casa con un bonito porche vallado; su propio hijo que no estaba en la habitación en ese momento, jugaba en el jardín; los brazos de la Lizzy reflejada sostenían un bebé, una niña rubita y sonrosada; y el Will reflejado se veía vestido con buenas ropas, propias de alguien que se lo puede permitir por sus ganancias económicas, mientras una expresión de felicidad y tranquilidad estaba dibujada en su cara. Todo lo que veían, todo aquel reflejo sin excepción, era lo que siempre habían deseado, lo que su padre les había relatado, el deseo de más profundos de sus corazones…

Cuando Lizzy dejó la trastienda, subió a la planta de arriba donde se situaba la vivienda. Tenía que hablar con su padre, necesitaba preguntarle, saber… pero cuando llegó a su habitación le vio tan sumamente dormido que le dio apuro despertarle. Esa misma noche, Oswald murió feliz y tranquilo, habiendo dejado su última voluntad realizada y habiendo podido ver con sus propios ojos su deseo más profundo: volver a estar con su esposa. Y ahora ya lo estaba…

La existencia del espejo se mantuvo inicialmente en secreto. Lizzy y Oswald temían que les pudieran acusar de brujería, ya que eran bien conocidas las cazas de brujas en aquellos tiempos y su resultado: la hoguera aunque no se tuvieran pruebas fehacientes de la culpabilidad. Sólo los más íntimos y cercanos supieron del espejo y lo vieron; más tarde la noticia llegó a algunos amigos más; posteriormente a otra gente allegada… y sin saber cómo, casi todo el pueblo sabía de la existencia del que se había empezado a llamar "Espejo de los Deseos". Algunos pasaban por la trastienda y se quedaban unos minutos viéndose reflejados pero no volvían; otros se quedaban horas y regresaban cada día fascinados por su visión; pero los había también que parecían necesitar verse reflejados en el espejo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Era una locura tal a la que algunos estaban llegando que aquel asunto se estaba convirtiendo en algo realmente delicado. Se dejaban arrastrar por los sueños y se olvidaban de vivir…

Lizzy y Oswald no sabían qué hacer. Habían pensado prohibir la entrada a todos los que pretendían pasarse cada día en la trastienda frente al espejo porque aquello no debía ser normal. Pero se encontraron con las amenazas de muchos de acusarlos de brujería si les impedían el paso: el temor que siempre había tenido Lizzy para con su padre, ahora era propio, más por su hijo y su marido que por ella misma, a pesar de ser la que mayor peligro corría al ser mujer. Bruja la llamaban los más reacios a lo que estaba sucediendo en el pueblo, al recordar cómo se había comportado siempre su padre y cómo ella habría podido heredar de alguna forma sus "poderes" reflejándolos en aquel espejo.

-Esto es una pesadilla, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntaba aterrorizada una y otra vez.

Una noche, alguien llamó a altas horas de la madrugada a la puerta del taller. Aún estaban despiertos pues temían que alguno de los que habían perdido la cabeza por el espejo, les asaltase en mitad de la noche para poder seguir viéndose en él. Pero ante la insistencia, decidieron bajar y comprobar de quién se trataba. Al llegar a la puerta, Will la entreabrió:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Buenas noches, señor. Nuestras más sinceras disculpas por presentarnos a esta hora tan intempestiva pero desearíamos hablar con vos.

La educación del visitante le extrañó y aunque estuvo tentando de despedirles hasta que se hiciera el día, algo le impulsó a ceder a su petición. Miró a Lizzy que estaba a su espalda y temblaba. ¿Y si aquellas personas eran miembros de los grupos que se habían creado para la caza de brujas? ¿Y si venían a por ellos porque finalmente alguien les había denunciado al no ceder a sus presiones de querer ver el espejo siempre que quisieran? Will le susurró _"Tranquila, vamos a ver qué quieren_" y terminó abriendo la puerta. Al hacerlo, dos hombres y dos mujeres se adentraron en el taller. Iban ataviados con túnicas y capas, una indumentaria algo extraña pero que les hizo saber que no eran mendigos, ni pordioseros. Con una inclinación de cabeza, el que parecía representante de ellos comenzó a hablar de nuevo en cuanto Will cerró la puerta.

-Dejadme presentarme: me llamo Godric Gryffindor y ellos son amigos míos: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin.

-Yo soy Will y ella es mi esposa Lizzy. –inclinaron también la cabeza a modo de saludo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Veréis- comenzó a hablar Godric- sabemos de… la existencia de un espejo –Lizzy apretó el brazo de su marido y pensó que el mundo se le venía encima al ver sus miedos convertidos en realidad. Observó a las mujeres pero ellas le sonreían amistosamente, no parecían del tipo de personas que podrían venir a arrestarlos y entregarlos a la justicia. Pero aún así, tenía miedo. El hombre que se hacía llamar Godric siguió hablando- Y sabemos también los problemas que os está acarreando el tenerlo bajo vuestra posesión así que queremos ofreceros un trato. Nos sentimos en cierto modo responsables de lo que os está ocurriendo.

Will miró a Lizzy que aflojaba un poco el apretón en su brazo y regresó su mirada al visitante.

-¿Responsables? ¿Por qué decís eso?

-Porque no creímos que nuestra idea pudiera desembocar en todo esto. –comenzó a hablar una de las mujeres, la que había sido llamada Rowena- Sólo hicimos lo que pensamos lógico dado el caso... La consecución de esta situación se ha ido de las manos pero realmente sólo son responsables de ella los que no han sabido utilizar debidamente ese espejo. No se puede culpar de lo que ocurre ni a vos por haberlo creado, ni a Oswald por haber sido el medio, ni a nosotros mismos por haber dado la idea.

-¿Conocíais a mi padre? –preguntó Lizzy sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

-Así es. –contestó la mujer llamada Helga- A decir verdad nos conocimos por casualidad y nos pidió ayuda.

-Sois… -rememoró mirando a su marido- aquellas personas que mi padre dijo que les había dicho qué hacer con su don.

-Exacto.

-¿Sois… brujos? –se atrevió a preguntar Will y los cuatro asintieron.

-Es cierto que vuestro padre –dijo Godric mirando a Lizzy- tenía un don y perder algo así, algo que en su esencia es magia, era muy triste. No vivimos tiempos muy seguros para los magos y brujas debido a la caza que hay tras nosotros. Con lo que siempre que podamos mantener la magia viva de alguna forma, sea traspasando un don a un espejo, o sea como sea, será bien recibida.

-Y el trato del que habláis, ¿cuál es?

-Quedarnos con el espejo –contestó Godric- Pagaremos por él, por supuesto. Sabemos que os ha supuesto un desembolso económico muy elevado y estamos dispuestos a comprarlo.

-Además –tomó de pronto la palabra el único de los magos que aún no había hablado, Salazar- Un elemento con esa magia interna es mejor que esté en manos de magos, no de… -torció un poco la boca y terminó diciendo- personas no mágicas.

Rowena y Helga miraron a Salazar desaprobatoriamente pero Godric sólo hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le dijeran nada. Metió la mano en el interior de su túnica y sacó una bolsa de terciopelo que tendió a Will y Lizzy. El joven extendió la mano para cogerla y al hacerlo, se sorprendió del peso.

-Ahí está nuestro pago por el espejo. Creo que tendréis más que suficiente para comenzar en otro lugar desde cero ya que sería recomendable que os marcharais del pueblo. A pesar de que el espejo no esté en vuestro poder, creo que muchos os seguirán acosando.

Will desató la bolsa mirando el contenido y abrió la boca asombrado: cientos y cientos de monedas de oro, tantas que nunca había visto tal cantidad junta. Tragó saliva sin saber qué decir.

-Es… es muy generoso de vuestra parte, señor.–dijo finalmente haciendo una leve reverencia- Pero es demasiado.

Godric sonrió.

-Lo que tiene en su interior ese espejo es magia y la magia no tiene precio. No vamos a calcular si es más o menos. Simplemente lo que nos parece justo.

-Pues… dejadme deciros –sonrió mirando a su mujer- que vuestro concepto de justo es realmente elevado, señores.

Esa misma noche, Will, Lizzy y su hijo abandonaron el pueblo llevándose consigo lo indispensable para comenzar una nueva vida en otros lares contando con la ayuda económica que habían recibido. Los cuatro forasteros les comentaron que no se preocuparan por el espejo ya que ellos mismos se encargarían de trasladarlo hasta el lugar donde residían. Y de hecho, cuando el joven matrimonio bajó a la trastienda antes de irse, ya no estaban ni ellos ni el enorme espejo. Cuando al día siguiente, todas aquellas personas que ansiaban pasar por delante del panel de cristal a cada momento llegaron al taller, vieron que no había nadie y al forzar la entrada, comprobaron que el espejo tampoco estaba. Algunos no tuvieron más remedio que conformarse y soñar con lo que habían podido ver hasta ese momento reflejado; en cambio otros comenzaron a atacar más duramente la situación, aludiendo que realmente Will y Lizzy debían ser brujos para haber desaparecido así como así con un espejo tan grande sin que nadie se percatara. Muchos de ellos emprendieron una búsqueda personal de cualquier rastro que les llevara de nuevo al espejo y abandonaron el pueblo para conseguirlo. Fuera como fuese, el tiempo transcurrió, las gentes de la población se fueron olvidando de lo que había ocurrido y el recuerdo de aquel espejo solo perduró en la memoria de los más ancianos del lugar, contándolo como una leyenda más a quien quisiera oírles.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, en una de las salas de un bello castillo sólo visible para aquellos a los que la magia les había tocado alguna vez, descansaba Oesed, el espejo de los deseos, esperando que su próximo visitante se asomara a su superficie cristalina y le revelase los más profundos anhelos que podían existir dentro de su corazón, como siempre hacía y siempre hará…

* * *

De algún lado tuvo que salir Oesed, no? ;) Ea, pues ahí quedó esa posibilidad imaginada por mí. Gracias si has llegado hasta aquí :)


End file.
